The SpongeBob n' Stuff Movie Video Game
'''The SpongeBob n' Stuff Movie Video Game '''is a video game developed by Polar Inc. exclusively for the Nintendo Switch based on The SpongeBob n' Stuff Movie which is based on SpongeBob n' Stuff. Therefore, the game follows the plot of the movie but changes a few elements to make it more suited for a video game or to improve on it. The game's main gameplay feature is the use of several storylines, each with different plots and characters but all plots link together. These storylines are known as 'teams'. All characters can be unlocked for a 'teams' once they are all completed. Plot It is worth noting the plot is slighty changed from the movie. Team SpongeBob At the Krusty Krab, Squidward announces that he is taking a vacation and storms out of the restraunt. Mr. Krabs is furious but it is home time so he decides to worry more about it after the weekend. This is when Plankton comes in and tries to make off with the formula but is defeated in a boss battle by SpongeBob and Patrick. The duo decide to go mountain climbing. At the top of the mountain, they meet LightBob and DarkBob. DarkBob explains that SpongeBob is a relative of a sponge-like creature who lived in a crystal like them two and BlueBob. He is furious that SpongeBob's great great whatever was released early and challenges them to a boss fight. LightBob, however, sees no need to get angry and helps the two escape. They realise DarkBob will destroy the whole town of Bikini Bottom looking for them and hide in SpongeBob's pineapple until the next morning where they go to Sandy's house to get her help in finding Bill Cipher, who can help them defeat him. At Sandy's house, they also meet Robbie Rotten and they decide to split up. SpongeBob's team will seek Bill and Sandy's team will go seek BlueBob who is on Bikini Atoll. The team find Bill Cipher's house but Bill Cipher refuses to help them and decides that he'd rather eat them. Therefore, he challenges the three to a boss battle. SpongeBob's team win, of course, and they successfully escape. They go back to SpongeBob's house to find DarkBob has destroyed it and is now working with BlueBob. The team reunite with Team Sandy, which now includes Temmie and Team Squidward, which now includes Clare the Clarinet and a jellyfish. Squidward states that he returned from his vacation as 'duty called'. Team Cipher also joins them and they, with help from various memes Temmie has called in, all defeat DarkBob and BlueBob's boss battle, accidentally killing Hatsune Miku, one of the memes, and Kenny. Team Sandy In her treedome, Sandy calls Robbie Rotten over to help her with an invention, the time machine. The leads on to and invention mini-game but the time machine doesn't work. SpongeBob, Patrick and LightBob then enter asking Sandy to join them on their quest to seek out Bill Cipher and defeat DarkBob. LightBob then suggests Sandy and Robbie could instead go seek BlueBob in Bikini Atoll and they agree. They need a little help though and ask Temmie if he would like to help. Temmie agrees but can't get his rave party to leave until King Tem is defeated in a boss battle. They defeat King Tem and an invention mini-game begins to assemble a flying pirate ship which takes them to Bikini Atoll. At Bikini Atoll, they find BlueBob but he would much rather kill them than work with them. The team defeats BlueBob and are sent off to the Batcave by Team Batman, also including Robin and Batgirl. At the Batcave, Batman announces that the Joker is back and wants to defeat himself, Temmie, Sandy and Squidward. As Batman prefers to work alone, he locks Team Sandy up so they can't help but they eventually break out with an invention mini-game. They go to SpongeBob's house and reunite with Team SpongeBob with Team Squidward and Team Cipher also appearing. Together, they defeat DarkBob and BlueBob (who are now working together) in a boss fight but also accidentally kill Hatsune Miku, one of the memes called as backup by Temmie, and Kenny. Team Batman Batman is in the Batcave in his personal gym, preparing for stuff. Alfred enters and asks what he would like to eat and, when he doesn't have a full english breakfast-for-dinner, Batman defeats Alfred in a boss battle. Batman then recieves a tweet from the Joker stating that he is seeking revenge on himself, Temmie, Sandy and Squidward. He then tracks down Temmie's location on his phone, as he has secretly placed a tracking device on them all, and lets Alfred know that he, Robin and Batgirl will be out for a while. Batman, Robin and Batgirl find Temmie with Sandy and Robbie Rotten on Bikini Atoll, fighting BlueBob. They defeat BlueBob and Batman asks them to come back with him in the Batcave. Batman explains everything but locks the three up as he prefers to work alone. He then tracks Squidward and finds that he is on his way to Antarctica. Batman sets off by himself but is followed by Robin and Batgirl nonetheless. On the way to find Squidward, they also have a boss battle with Mr. Freeze and The Riddler. When they find Squidward, they find that the Joker is there too, attacking Squidward, his clarinet and a jellyfish. Team Batman helps to defeat the Joker in the boss battle by freezing him. Batman lets Squidward know about the whole BlueBob deal and Team Squidward head back to Bikini Bottom. Meanwhile, Team Sandy also head back to Bikini Bottom as they have escaped the detention cells. Team DarkBob DarkBob and BlueBob lose in a boss battle against all the other teams, minus Team Batman, (even though they actual win in terms of the game's progress) and are killed along with Hatsune Miku and Kenny, by accident. The three (Kenny isn't present as he comes back to life every episode) find themselves in the afterlife, in a human child's bedroom. They make it their mission to escape the house and go to the nearest chocolate bar factory. The team manages to escape the bedroom but find themselves battling cat and defeat it in a boss battle. The most obvious thing to do next is to head for the nearest window but get to it and can't reach the handle. This leads them to go downstairs and into the kitchen where they defeat the human child and his parents in a boss battle. They then escape using the backdoor and slide themselves underneath the gate in the garden. The trio then realise they'll need to find a map to get to the factory but are swooped away by a pigeon before they can. Team Squidward (unlockable) Team Cipher (unlockable) Characters Team SpongeBob Team Sandy Team Batman Team DarkBob Team Cipher (unlockable) Team Squidward (unlockable) Category:Video Games Category:PolarTem Category:PI Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Category:The SpongeBob n' Stuff Movie Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Switch Games Category:Switch Category:2017 Category:Video Games Based On Movies